Por Trás da Bandeira Vermelha
by Srta. Who
Summary: (Passa-se após p fim da primeira temporada). O Jovem sinestésico Alfred Graves após uma mal sucedida missão torna-se prisioneiro dos alemães e agora longe de seus amigos e á quilômetros de distancia da segurança ele terá de aprender a sobreviver nas mãos dos alemães sozinho, e do outro lado do oceano todos estão preocupados com os possíveis vazamentos de informações.
1. Chapter 1

Uma vez, quando era apenas um garoto perguntei a meu pai porque ele havia participado da primeira guerra mundial.

Posso lembra-me perfeitamente do que pensava, sempre perguntava a mim mesmo por que alguém participaria de tamanho ato de vilania e desumanidade, ainda mais o patriarca de meu lar, um gentil senhor, que não parecia ser capaz de fazer mal se quer a uma mosca.

Então finalmente veio minha chance de conseguir algumas respostas, estava chovendo violentamente naquela noite de janeiro, os trovões eram tão altos que parecia que Deus queria destruir sua criação, o forte vento fazia todas as coisas baterem umas contra as outras.

Via todos os tipos de cores nestes dias, ou ao menos todas as que me davam medo, e meu pai costumava tentar distrair-me, para evitar meu pânico, estávamos ambos sentados na sala de estar, mas apenas eu tremia. Ele calmamente contava sobre como sua perna esquerda doía quando o tempo mudava, por conta da bala alemã que tinha nela alojada, e então eu perguntei:

-P- Pai?

-Sim Alfred?

-Porque o senhor participou da guerra? Ele me olhou com espanto, lembro exatamente de como sua expressão mudou do completo assombro para uma doce risada, que fez com que as rugas adquiridas pela idade se acentuassem em seus olhos.

-Quem sabe? Eu era jovem, e impulsivo. Via tudo o que a Alemanha estava fazendo com a Europa e temia que toda aquela destruição recaísse sobre o meu país. Minha memória não é tão boa quanto a sua. Ele disse dando um doce sorriso para mim. –Mas consigo lembrar-me com certeza do que disse quando me perguntaram o porquê de eu querer entrar na guerra.

-E o que foi? Perguntei curioso, neste momento um trovão mais forte que os outros caiu, ficou tudo vermelho em minha frente, cobri meus ouvidos e comecei a tremer e gemer com medo. Meu pai levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e postou-se em frente a mim. Olhei pare cima ainda tremulo, lentamente tirei minhas mãos dos ouvidos. Papai a muito custo ajoelhou-se e ficou de meu tamanho.

-Que eu preferia morrer de pé a viver de joelhos. Ele disse.

-Eu não entendo.

-Mas algum dia irá. Algum dia irá. Ele disse afagando meus cabelos negros. Outro trovão caiu. Desta vez ele me abraçou. –Está tudo bem. Ele disse.

-Por que pai? Por que eu? Perguntei entre soluços. –Por que eu tenho de ser assim? Neste momento lágrimas geladas começaram a cair de meu rosto. Quando eu começava a chorar tudo o que podia ver era amarelo, amarelo âmbar profundo. –T- Todos os outros garotos são tão corajosos. Eles fazem tudo o que eu não posso. Por que eu não posso ser normal papa? Neste momento meu choro intensificou-se.

-Está tudo bem meu filho, está tudo bem, contanto que ninguém saiba vai estar tudo bem, as pessoas não gostam de anomalias, se ninguém souber vai estar tudo bem. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente, mas em meu intimo sentia que nada estava bem, e que nunca ficaria.

Isso faz anos... Tantos anos, mas para alguém como eu é como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, às vezes, tudo o que eu queria era ser normal, e poder esquecer, mas depois de algum tempo eu passei a gostar disso, da sensação de lembrar, do gosto de ser importante para alguém, era delicioso poder ajudar, quem eu gostava, era ótimo conversar com todos eles, principalmente com... Com _ela_ , eu não deveria estar nesta cela. Pensei olhando ao meu redor, estava tudo silencioso naquele momento. É madrugada, pelo menos acredito que seja, a julgar pela luz que vinha do teto, estava tranquilo, mas nada estava azul.

Então sentado no único móvel que aquele pequeno espaço cercado por barras de mela possuía eu baixei minha cabeça e senti minhas lágrimas caírem enquanto eu gemia baixinho.

Mas apesar de tudo posso dizer que neste momento de solidão e melancolia entendi, sim, finalmente entendi o que meu pai quis dizer naquela noite tempestuosa, eu costumava ser um medroso, que não podia se quer ouvir um som muito alto sem ter vontade de correr para bem longe, mas agora é diferente, encontrei algo pelo qual lutar, algo pelo qual eu vivo e morro caso necessário, e encontrei o amor, não apenas o tipo comum de amor que foi vulgarizado durante os séculos por todos os poetas e musicistas, mas sim o puro amor por algo maior do que qualquer pessoa, o tipo de amor que te faz acordar todos os dias e te mantém firme por pior que seja a situação.

Encontrei amor pelo meu país, por meus amigos, pela vida, pelas pessoas que se quer conheço, e eu amo este sentimento que me mantém firme quando estou sendo torturado pelos alemães, é ele que me faz resistir, é esta cega lealdade a algo que eu acredito do fundo de minha alma que me mantém firme, dia após dia, é por ele que eu rezo todas as noites, é ele que me faz lembrar que ainda estou vivo, é por ele que escolho lutar, e mesmo que isto signifique o cessar de minha existência não vou me dar por vencido.

 _ **EU LUTAREI!**_


	2. Na Floresta de Sombras Vermelhas

Andei discretamente até onde estava Harry que tentava disfarçar o melhor que podia o que havia acontecido, e mesmo assim não conseguia evitar o suor que descia de sua testa ou sua respiração levemente acelerada, enrosquei meu braço ao dele e começamos a andar o mais rápido possível, os atores que antes tomavam as docas haviam sumido durante o tiroteio, mas de qualquer maneira seria melhor não arriscar.

-O que houve Gabriel? Disse usando um dos nomes falsos dele.

-A enfermeira, ela é uma agente dupla... Toda aquela morfina... Eu... Eu, entreguei todos, é minha culpa.

-Isso não é hora para lamentações! Disse num sussurro raivoso. –Recomponha-se! Seu medo pode nos entregar, amanhã toda a França estará procurando por pessoas como nós. Vamos precisar de um trem para Madri hoje, de lá poderemos pedir um avião de volta ao Canadá.

-E quanto a Tom e Niel?

-Onde estão?

-Foram distribuir os manifestos, depois disso não os vimos mais.

-Cuidaremos disso quando chegarmos a Madri, por enquanto não é seguro, que horas são?

-São... 10:15.

-Os trens saem as 11:00. Temos menos de uma hora para chegarmos á estação. Está com seus documentos?

-Aqui. Ele disse apalpando o bolso.

-Tudo bem, você não tem idade para ser meu marido assim como o Alfred, para todos os efeitos você é meu sobrinho que veio morar comigo desde o começo da guerra civil espanhola, e agora está indo visitar sua mãe. Nossas malas já foram despachadas. Ele concordou com tudo com apenas um ''uhumm''. –O que? Perguntei percebendo que ele não estava bem.

-Sobre o Alfred eu...

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Sei que ele era mais próximo á você do que a qualquer um de nós.

-Disse para não se preocupar, poderá expressar seus pesares quando não estivermos sob perigo de vida, por enquanto mantenha-se focado em parecer o mais normal possível. Ele aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, olhei para frente, forçando os músculos de meu rosto a tomarem a estranha composição que forma uma expressão normal, mantivemo-nos taciturnos até a ferrovia, onde compramos as passagens, entregamos os papéis, e embarcamos.

Quando o trem começou a andar Harry olhou para a janela parecendo pensativo, não perguntei se tinha algo o incomodando por duas razões obvias até aos maiores amadores, a primeira é que não tinha absolutamente _nada_ bem naquele momento, ele estava em um país estranho, dois de seus companheiros haviam sumido, ele acreditava convictamente que um deles estava morto, e apesar de sua ignorância quanto a isso, um deles estava mentindo, e eu infelizmente era a mentirosa. A segunda razão é que sentados à nossa frente havia um casal de jovens.

Harry caiu no sono aproximadamente no meio da viagem, deveria estar exausto com tudo o que aconteceu, não o culpava por isso.

Eu por outro lado nunca me senti tão desperta como naquele momento, não podia fechar os olhos, minha consciência não permitia, sabia o que me aguardava ao chegar a Madri, teria de informar a Sinclair o que havia acontecido, mas não era apenas isso, era também a causa de minha hesitação naquele momento crucial que mais do que tudo não me permitia dormir por mais cansado que meu corpo pudesse estar.

Sabia o que tinha de fazer, naquele momento eu sabia, mas eu nunca poderia, não com ele, não com Alfred, nunca com Alfred, _**eu nunca poderia!**_ E se quer tenho uma explicação para todo este apego a alguém que acabo de conhecer, afinal ele é só uma pessoa, como qualquer outra, sim, uma pessoa que tentou ajudar, mas uma pessoa, uma pessoa que tentou entender, mas uma pessoa, claro, uma pessoa que me fez sentir bem, mas uma pessoa, uma pessoa que estava comigo quando mais precisei, mas uma pessoa, ele é só uma pessoa..., mas é o Alfred.

Uma lágrima quente e solitária escorreu de meu olho esquerdo, o que despertou a curiosidade de nossos então companheiros de viagem.

-Está tudo bem? Perguntou a mulher dotada de uma impressionante cabeleira ruiva.

-Sim. Disse limpando a lágrima. –Meu marido morreu a poucos dias. Disse limpando o rastro húmido deixado pela salgada fugitiva da prisão de meus olhos.

-Achei que o rapaz dormindo fosse seu marido.

-Anabelle, não incomode a senhorita por favor. Disse o homem.

-Não é problema algum. Disse. –Ele chama-se Gabriel, é meu sobrinho, estamos indo visitar sua mãe em Madri.

-Isso parece incrível, não é mesmo Daniel?

-Uma visita a Madri é de fato sempre interessante. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. –Mas seu sobrinho parece pálido, tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Dei um sorriso amarelo, eles estavam fazendo perguntas de mais.

-Na verdade este é um dos motivos de nossa viajem, ele sente tremendas saudades de sua mãe, e não anda sentindo-se bem. Precisavam ver o imenso sorriso em seu rosto quando disse-lhe que visitaríamos Josephine. Disse acariciando o rosto de Harry, para criar a impressão de que realmente éramos parentes próximos.

-Não é lindo Daniel? Eu também sinto muitas saudades de meu filho Hans.

-Onde ele está?

-Como disse que se chamava? Perguntou o homem erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não disse.

-Talvez seja um bom momento de apresentarmo-nos. Sou Daniel.

-Anabelle. Disse a mulher. –E você é?

-Celeste. Os dois entreolharam-se nervosamente, e o homem acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-A garrafa está quebrada. Disse a ruiva, fiquei estupefata com o fato de ter encontrado dois membros da resistência tão próximos, e tão rápido, tudo aquilo pareceu muito conveniente.

-E meio cheia. Respondi automaticamente. –Quem são vocês? Sussurrei.

-Shhh. Não é... Adequado, que duas damas tratem de seus assuntos pessoais em frente aos cavalheiros. Não concordam? Disse o homem que foi chamado de Daniel usando a cabeça para acenar para os soldados que estavam no tem. Mantivemo-nos em silêncio fora uma ocasional troca de palavras quando Harry acordou.

Chegamos a Madri ao final da tarde, e dirigimo-nos imediatamente a saída do trem, andamos em pares separados, pois mesmo nos países que não estão envolvidos com a guerra há olhos por todas as partes, e não podíamos arriscar.

Eu e Harry batemos a porta do contato da cidade, um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos que atendia pelo nome de Marco, mas sabia que aquele não era seu nome verdadeiro.

-Onde estavam?

-Comprando velas. Ele fez um sinal para que entrássemos.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Não havia missões marcadas para hoje.

-Onde está seu manipulador? Disse Harry.

-Primeira porta a esquerda subindo as escadas. Harry soltou-me e correu até o segundo andar.

-Fomos vistos, havia um agente duplo entre nós.

-O que?

-Uma enfermeira, ela é escocesa, entregou a todos nós por uma promessa alemã de libertação a seu país! Batidas características da resistência soaram à porta.

-Quem são?

-Encontramo-nos num trem. Abra. Ele o fez, o homem de cabelos negros penteado a escovinha e a mulher de cabelos ruivos e vestido azul escuro passaram pela porta.

-Quem são vocês? Perguntei mais do que nervosa com todo o estresse ao qual já havia sido submetida aquele dia.

-Somos parte do time que tinha como objetivo transportar o sobrevivente dos campos de concentração para a América.

-E por que não estavam com os outros dois?

-Os nazistas nos prenderam por cerca de uma hora até pagarmos o suborno. Disse a mulher.

-Conseguimos chegar a tempo de ouvir os tiros. E então fugimos.

-Toda essa história está muito conveniente. Digam-me apenas uma coisa. Por que não nos ajudaram? Se o tivessem feito nenhum de nós estaria aqui agora, e Alfred... Ele não teria... Não teria sido capturado. Deus! O que ele deve estar passando agora.

-Como? Disse Harry descendo as escadas com o manipulador de código Morse nas mãos. –Alfred está vivo?

-Harry eu não queria te contar isso assim.

-E como queria me contar? Quando estivéssemos no Canadá fazendo honras em sua memória? Quando estivéssemos avisando sua família? Ou talvez depois que ele morra de verdade nas prisões da Guestapo?

-Não temos tempo para discutir agora. Precisamos contatar o Campo. Harry, transmita a mensagem exatamente como eu disser.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão para mim, expliquei a Harry o que havia acontecido, ele entendeu, ou ao menos acho que sim, seu sorriso fraternal indicava sim. Acho que comi algo, ou bebi, não me lembro ao certo.

Durante a madrugada um avião veio nos pegar para levar a mim, Harry e nossos ''amigos'' chamados Jane e David de volta ao novo mundo onde estaríamos seguros contra as ambições megalomaníacas de um líder egocêntrico e xenofóbico que recaiam sobre todo o antigo continente como uma sombra vermelha de sangue, da qual não se pode fugir, da qual não se pode esconder-se, tornando-o em uma selva indomável, de animais humanos que lutam com pólvora e tanques.

Pouco depois de levantarmos voo de um lugar afastado da cidade vencida pelo cansaço finalmente dormi um pouco. Acho que tive pesadelos, mas eles não podem ser tão ruins quanto a realidade, isto sim é o verdadeiro inferno.

 **...**

Assim que chegamos fui dirigi-me ao escritório de general Sinclair, Harry apertou meu ombro, e sussurrou-me um ''boa sorte'', sorri para ele, e comecei minha longa marcha até a sala, caminhada esta tão penosa que mais lembrava a ida ao corredor da morte, ninguém havia me comunicado sobre o general desejar me ver, mas não era necessário que eu fosse chamada, pois já havia comunicado a base sobre minha falha, e estava pronta para assumir as consequências e retratar-me com Alfred o mais rápido possível. Bati a porta. Um ''Entre'' foi pronunciado de dentro, porém a voz que o emitiu veio despida de qualquer cordialidade que pudesse ter possuído outrora.

-Sente-se. Ele disse indicando uma cadeira a frente de sua mesa.

-Não é necessário senhor. Respondi.

-Temos muito o que conversar, então prefiro que esteja sentada. Ele disse com autoridade, dando a impressão de que eu sentaria naquela cadeira, fosse por vontade própria ou não. Escolhi a primeira opção.

Por alguns momentos ficamos apenas encarando-nos sem dizer uma única palavra, e aquele silencio incomodava-me profundamente.

-Não vai dizer nada?

-Estou pensando por onde começar. Nunca esperei isto de você Aurora, logo você que reclamou da falta de conduta do Sr. Cummings algum tempo atrás.

-Senhor eu...

-Ainda não terminei. Ele disse levantando-se e começando a andar pela sala, continuei sentada, ficando assim de costas para ele.

-Sim senhor.

-Sabe por que preferia você em relação aos outros para cumprir esta missão? Porque os eles são muito sentimentais, Sr. Cummings teria tentado conversar com os inimigos, o Sr. James, teria começado a chorar, e nem me faça falar do Sr. Mackay. De todos Aurora, depositava grande parte de minha confiança em _**você**_ _._ E então recebo uma mensagem avisando-me que o Sr. Graves foi capturado vivo pelos alemães?

-Onde quer chegar com tudo isto senhor? Já sabe o que ocorreu durante a operação, fui eu mesma que o informei. Disse com toda a convicção que cultivei durante toda minha vida como jornalista e agora como uma defensora incondicional da liberdade.

-O que eu quero é entender o que passou em sua cabeça! O que de tão importante aconteceu para que não cumprisse sua missão?! Mantive meu silêncio. –Você sabia o que devia ser feito, não sabia? Ele perguntou irritado com minha recusa a falar.

-Sim senhor, mas... Tentei argumentar, porém ele me interrompeu.

-Você sabia, que caso Alfred caísse nas mãos dos inimigos eles iriam tortura-lo até a morte!

-Sim, mas...

-Mas o que Aurora? Que tipo de palavras mágicas você tem na cartola para convencer-me de que _sua_ escolha foi a mais acertada? Ele disse enquanto retornava para a escrivaninha, ficando então de pé em frente a mim, que continuava sentada completamente imóvel como uma estátua.

-Nunca disse que minha escolha havia sido a certa. Ele suspirou.

-Não temos um agente que chegue aos seus pés, não tenho opções a não ser te deixar seguir com suas funções normais, e quando tivermos a cabeça de Hitler numa bandeja de prata, e acredite em mim quando digo que teremos, aí sim, poderei conseguir uma punição adequada a sua insubordinação. Enquanto isso, gostaria que se focasse na busca de seus homens perdidos, afinal, eles estavam sob _sua_ responsabilidade quando sumiram.

-Obrigado. Mas, e quando á...

-Estamos fazendo ligações e enviando mensagens a todos os nossos contatos para conseguirmos alguma coisa capaz de ajudá-lo da melhor maneira e o mais rápido possível.

-Eu posso...

-Pode retirar-se agora. Aurora.

-Sim senhor.

-E Aurora. Ele chamou-me quando minha mão estava na maçaneta. –Matar um amigo pode ter parecido uma ordem cruel a ser cumprida no momento, mas esta era a coisa mais gentil a se fazer por ele. Apertei a maçaneta dourada em minha mão direita.

-Ele sabia. Disse ainda de costas para o general.

-O que disse?

-Ele me viu. Enquanto o revistavam senhor, ele me viu, levantei a arma, os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas, porque ele _sabia_ que estava apontada para ele, não para os soldados, ele concordou com o que eu estava prestes a fazer, não havia medo, raiva, ou revolta em seu rosto, apenas lágrimas que nunca caiam, eu hesitei, abaixei a arma me escondi-me quando o carro da Guestapo chegou. Como eu poderia? Como poderia ter continuado? E se o tivesse feito, como poderia dormir à noite? O que o senhorfaria? Abri a porta e saí antes de dar-lhe uma chance de resposta, pois já não havia tempo para conversas.

Tinha dois homens meus perdidos na França nazista, provavelmente cheios de panfletos para incitar a revolta, outro deles estava com a Guestapo, e também, tinha aquele casal. De fato, eu não tenho tempo a perder.


End file.
